


lazy mornings

by thefateofivalice



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefateofivalice/pseuds/thefateofivalice
Summary: for once, she wakes up before him.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about two of my favorite things: lingering in bed, and warm kisses.

A’zaela woke up feeling warm.  
  


A simple thing to most, but all around admirable to her. Cursed with insomnia, she had trouble waking up at all, as she hardly went to sleep in the first place. Waking up warm, rested, and happy was nothing short of a blessing. 

  
Her sleep-filled eyes rested on the figure in bed with her and what was once a simple warmth bloomed into joy. Her friend, her love, her heart, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket and yet caught in the throes of sleep.

  
She often got to watch him sleep, but rarely did she wake up before him. It felt different now, seeing him swathed in sunlight, bathed in a golden warmth. A’zaela reached out and brushed his bangs out from his face, hoping the edges of his hair didn’t tickle his nose. It had gotten so long recently, and neither of them had spoken about cutting it. She liked it long, truthfully. Playing with his hair was a silent joy of hers.

  
“You’re up early,” G’raha rumbled, his voice coming from deep within his chest. His sleepy voice settled over her like a second blanket, sending tingles down her spine and through her legs.

  
“I didn’t mean to wake you,” A’zaela murmured apologetically.

  
“Well. ‘Tis too late for that. I’ve awoken, and I’ve done so to the most beautiful sight. I daresay there’s nothing to be upset over.”

  
“Flirt,” A’zaela laughed.

  
G’raha shuffled toward her, placing his hand on her waist and his forehead against hers. “Only to you.”

  
This was what she was waiting for, of course. This gentle good morning filled with meaningless banter. The soft press of his lips against hers, neither of them caring about the risk of morning breath or the way their hair frizzed. All that mattered was this; the simplicity of the love they shared.

  
“Good morning, G’raha Tia.”

  
G’raha kissed her once more, long and deep. “Good morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> they're probably married at this point. 
> 
> and yes. tis very good to be awake.


End file.
